


school reunion

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane is nervous about attending her school reunion, so her roommate Erza offers to attend as her fake wife. Which is fine, except for the fact that Mirajane is maddeningly in love with her.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	school reunion

Mirajane thought that people who said that secondary school was the best time of your life were liars, because she had hated every second. University had been better; she had met her current roommate Erza and found a group of friends that accepted her. That was almost enough for Mirajane to forgive the torment she had endured as a teenager. Almost. 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, voice cracking as she wiped dog hair from her skirt. 

Erza took Mirajane's hand and squeezed. "Of course I am." 

The smile she offered Mirajane was full of reassurance, and Mirajane allowed it to soothe her nerves slightly. Erza had that effect on her; a balmy presence, something as necessary to Mirajane as the air she breathed. Maybe she loved Erza, or maybe she was just too dependant, but they were happy existing inside the same bubble and Mirajane wasn't going to be the one to pop it. She clung to Erza as they walked.

Bosco Public Secondary was the exact same as Mirajane remembered. The walls were the colour of curdled milk, and the hallways didn't smell much better. Mirajane shuddered at the memories the rooms held. She had no interest, truly, in seeing any of her classmates again. It had been a decade since they had graduated, and none of them had kept in contact with her, a fact which Mirajane was intensely glad of. But there was one teacher who had pulled Mirajane from the darkness, had supported and mentored and been a beacon of hope in a place which had otherwise only provided despair. Mr. Dreyar was finally retiring today, and Mirajane knew that she would would never get another chance to thank him for all he had done for her. But she also knew that she was not strong enough to face these hallways alone. 

"Strauss, is that you?" 

Mirajane froze, her eyes widened and her grip on Erza became desperate, but still the redhead didn't let her go. They turned together, facing the voice that Mirajane knew all too well. 

"Laxus. It's been a while." She nodded amicably, but the motion was stiff. 

Laxus' gaze softened. "I was hoping you'd come tonight." 

"You... were?" Mirajane blinked slowly. Laxus had been one of the cruellest boys in her year, to the extent where she had dropped out of all of the classes that they had shared, even if she enjoyed them. Passion for literature wasn't a good enough excuse to spend time with Laxus. And yet here he was, broader than when she last saw him but still just as rugged. There was always a tense air around him during school, something that Mirajane could never place. It was gone now, and she didn't know if that should be a relief or not. 

"I wanted to apologise." Laxus took a step towards the pair, and Erza shifted so that her body was shielding Mirajane, gaze narrowed at the tall man. He looked between them and smiled. "Your wife?" 

"I am. Is that a problem?" Erza snapped, and Mirajane was endlessly grateful that the redhead had agreed to come. They weren't married, of course, but Mirajane's former classmate's didn't know that. It had been Erza's idea to pretend to be married; she was worried that bringing a friend might be a sign of weakness, and Mirajane agreed. She would have agreed to anything so long as Erza would be there by her side. 

"Not at all." Laxus drawled. He turned to face the corridor, throwing his thumb over his shoulder at a young man who was headed towards them. "That's actually my husband, Freed. We met at uni." 

Even though he shrugged nonchalantly, Mirajane could see how he beamed, the mere idea of introducing the man he loved enough to invoke happiness and satisfaction. It made sense, when she thought about it. Laxus seemed different now; calmer. As though a weight had been lifted from him. Freed came to stand by Laxus' side, and the blond threw his arm over Freed's shoulder. He was a slender man with a face so beautiful it rivalled Erza's. They seemed happy together, and despite everything that had happened in the past, Mirajane was pleased for them. 

They all introduced themselves, and it was awkward, but Mirajane had expected that from tonight. 

"What I wanted to say is... I'm sorry." He reached forward and gently touched Mirajane's arm. "I was going through some stuff back then, and I took it out on you. There was no excuse, and I'm so sorry for what I put you through." 

Laxus seemed earnest, and Freed smiled at him proudly. Mirajane was dumbfounded. Never had she expected such a thing to happen, from Laxus of all people. Finding himself and someone to love really _had_ changed him. Mirajane cleared her throat, tried to blink the moisture from her eyes. 

"Thank you, Laxus. I really appreciate that." 

He smiled crookedly, and their eyes met. She felt as though she was truly seeing Laxus for the first time, and it was beautiful. Mirajane no longer regretted coming to the reunion; it was worth it if just for this moment. Freed reminded Laxus of the time, and the two men excused themselves. 

"I promised gramps I'd see him before the party started." 

Mirajane nodded, and when the pair was out of sight she slumped against Erza's side. 

"One down." She muttered, and Erza laughed lightly. Her skin was warm under Mirajane's touch, and it was nice, having an excuse to be close to Erza. She didn't get many of those. Erza looked at her through thick lashes, lips damp and parted. Her gaze was inviting Mirajane in, and Mirajane chose the worst possible moment to realise that she was in love. 

"Come on, the party will be starting soon." 

If Erza had not been here... if they had never met... Mirajane honestly didn't know what would have become of her. She needed Erza, more than she had ever needed another person in her life. Now, the thought of meeting her former classmates made Mirajane's heart flutter, because she would be introducing Erza as her _wife_. Even if it was only for one night, the bliss that Mirajane felt was all-encompassing. It gave her confidence, knowing that Erza was with her, so Mirajane pushed open the door to the main hall with her head held high, fingers still interlocked with Erza's, and wondered idly that, if by the time the next reunion comes around, this would no longer be a lie. If she could keep Erza by her side forever. Mirajane hoped so. Erza pulled her in close, and that was the final push that Mirajane needed to take the first step and head into the party, filled with people who didn't understand her, and the one woman who did. 


End file.
